


In Your Dreams

by chessa11



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Battery City, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SING (Music Video)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa11/pseuds/chessa11
Summary: 뮤지컬 프랑켄슈타인 '너의 꿈속에서' 듣다가...





	In Your Dreams

 

 

 

아이를 구금실에서 구하자마자 킬조이들이 마주한 것은 어마어마한 숫자의 스케어크로우와 드라큘로이드들이었다. 흰 슈트, 흰 전투복으로 몸을 감싼 그들은 제각기 손에 든 총을 다섯 사람에게 겨누었다.

 

*

 

배터리 시티에서 사막으로 거처를 옮기게 된 - 직설적으로 말하자면 도시에서 쫓겨난 - 프랭크는 패닉 상태였다. 눈을 뜨자 보이는 사막은 뜨겁고 지저분했다. 모든 것이 편안하게 통제되었던 희고 청결한 도시에서 쫓겨나온 그를 맞이한 건 아마 방사능으로 범벅이 되어 있을 텁텁한 공기와 하얀 건물들에 익숙해진 눈을 아프게 찌르는 주황빛 모래였다. 검은색 티셔츠, 정장 바지, 흰 셔츠가 구겨진 채로 든 더플백 하나를 덜렁 멘 프랭크는 읊조릴 수밖에 없었다.

"좆됐다..."

어떻게든 돌아가야 했다. 잘못했다고 싹싹 빌고, 무슨 일이라도 할 테니 도시에서 다시 살 수 있게 해달라고 애원해야 했다. 조금 비참하더라도 이런 지저분하고, 불결하게 온갖 색으로 가득찬 사막에서 사는 것보단 나으리라. 모래먼지가 뒤섞인 건조한 공기를 들이마시다가 콜록거리기 시작한 프랭크는 배터리 시티로 돌아가는 길을 찾기 위해 모래 위에 선명히 찍힌 바퀴자국을 따라 걸었다. 수면제에 취한 자신을 사막 한가운데에 남겨두고 간 호송 차량의 것인 것 같았다. 타이어 패턴이 자신을 새하얀 도시로 이끌기를 바라며, 프랭크는 걸었다.

 

*

 

밝은 섬광이 빗발쳤다. 몇 발이 구울의 피부를 스쳤다. 타는 듯한 고통이 따갑게 팔을 타고 올라왔다. 그는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그리면서도 한 눈으로 아이가 안전한지 확인하면서 초록색 레이 건의 방아쇠를 누르고, 또 눌렀다.

건물 중심부에서 스케어크로우들이 계속해 쏟아져나왔다. 얼마 안 있어서 총의 배터리가 모두 닳을 것 같았다. 구울은 제트에게 눈짓하고 총을 잡지 않은 손을 등 뒤에 숨겨 문을 가리켰다. 제트는 곱슬거리는 머리가 흔들리게 고개를 끄덕이며 아이를 향해 움직였다.

포이즌에게도 신호해야 했다. 드라큘로이드 하나의 가면을 벗기고, 계속해서 사방에서 몰려들어오는 적들을 쏘고 있는 그에게. 싸울 만큼 싸웠다고, 더 쏟아져들어오기 전에 아이를 데리고 빨리 가자고.

그때 어디선가 코스가 나타났다. 그리고 포이즌에게 달려들었다.

 

*

 

타이어 자국이 결국 그를 이끈 곳에서 보인 것은 투명하게 빛나는 배터리 시티의 돔이 아니었다. N과 R이 떨어져나가 DI E 가 되어버린 표지판이 그의 눈에 제일 먼저 들어왔다. 그리고 그 아래에 서 있는 허름하고 알록달록한 벽을 두 눈이 인지해버림과 동시에, 프랭크는 맨땅에 주저앉아버렸다.

못 돌아간다는 확신이 뒤통수를 치고 지나갔다. 이런 곳에서 살 수는 없었다. 점점 빨라지는 호흡 때문에 제대로 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다.

"젠장."

처음 듣는 목소리가 귓전을 때렸다. 곧이어 한 쌍의 손이 그의 등과 어깨에 닿았다.

"숨 쉬어요. 천천히. 들이마시고, 내쉬고, 다시."

뜨거운 햇빛에 달궈진 등에 닿은 시원한 손은 천천히, 부드럽게 프랭크를 어루만졌다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감고 호흡에 집중했다. 천천히 마시고, 다시 내쉬고, 또 마시고. 한참이 지나서야 겨우 진정한 프랭크는 목소리를 쥐어짜내 말했다.

"감사합니다..."

"이제 괜찮아요?"

등 뒤의 남자가 물었다. 프랭크는 고개를 끄덕이고는 힘 빠진 다리로 몸을 간신히 일으켜세웠다. 남자는 그를 부축해주었고, 거의 안기다시피 하며 모래바닥에서 일어난 프랭크는 연신 감사하다며 중얼거렸다. 평소에 몸에 두르던 천과 달리 질기고 푹신한 재킷을 입은 남자의 품은 이상하게 편안했다.

남자는 그를 부축하며 허름한 건물 안으로 천천히 이끌었다. 제 의지대로 움직이지 않는 다리를 겨우 움직이며, 프랭크는 그를 올려다보았다. 남자의 긴 머리는 밝은 빨간색이었다. 흙먼지가 잔뜩 묻었음에도 희고 예쁜 얼굴과 대조되는 붉은 머리칼이 사막의 주황색 모래가 그랬듯이 눈을 아프게 찔러왔다.

그럼에도, 전혀 아프지 않았다.

 

*

 

구울의 눈에 포이즌이 놀란 표정으로 눈앞의 남자를 바라보는 것이 들어왔다. 새하얀 벽과 맞닿은 뒤통수와 등, 턱밑의 하얀 레이 건, 그리고 역한 웃음을 지으며 자신을 내려다보는 코스. 상황이 전혀 이해되지 않는다는 표정의 킬조이는 아무런 대응을 - 노란 레이 건을 든 팔을 올려 그를 쏜다던가, 밀쳐내기라도 한다던가 - 하지 못하고 있었다. 코스는 손가락을 방아쇠에 댄 채로 얼어붙은 그를 비웃었다.

 

*

 

프랭크 아이에로의 마지막 흔적은 모닥불을 피울 쓰레기가 부족해지던 어느 날 밤에 완전히 사라졌다. 구울은 불 속으로 던져넣자마자 합성 섬유가 타는 냄새를 풍기면서 새카맣게 변하는 흰 셔츠를 가만히 지켜보았다.

세 킬조이들은 그를 받아들여주었다. 그들의 리더 격이었던 포이즌이 동생과 친구를 애걸하다시피 설득하는 과정이 필요하긴 했지만, 어느샌가 현상수배 포스터에는 검은 머리를 어깨까지 기른 펀 구울의 사진이 붉은 X가 그려진 채로 붙어 있었다.

하얀 셔츠, 검은 슬랙스와 흰 옥스퍼드화 대신 노란 티셔츠에 올리브색 조끼를 걸친 펀 구울은 네 번째 킬조이로서의 역할에 충실했다. 베터리빙 사의 주요 사업들 중 하나였던 배터리 회사에서 일했던 그는 구할 수 있는 온갖 화학물질을 섞어 폭발물을 만들었고, 그보다 10년은 더 사막에서 살아왔던 코브라 키드보다 훌륭한 사격 실력을 보여주었다.

셋에서 넷이 된 킬조이들은 포이즌이 타고난 미적 감각으로 화려하고 정신없게 꾸민 트랜스 에이엠을 타고 지난 세기의 음악을 시끄럽게 틀어놓으며 먼지 날리는 도로를 질주했다. 포이즌이 코브라와 함께 앞자리에 앉아 운전대를 잡고 있을 때, 구울은 뒷좌석에서 제트와 아이와 시간을 보냈다. 가끔은 그들을 추격하는 스케어크로우들을 쏘기 위해 창밖으로 몸을 내밀고 예쁜 녹색으로 도색한 총을 겨누기도 했다.

자판기에서 뽑아낸 새하얀 레이 건들은 죄다 포이즌의 손을 거쳐 재탄생했다. 총뿐이 아니라 그는 모든 것을 색으로 칠했고, 모든 것에 생기를 불어넣었다. 그리고 구울은 그것을 사랑했다. 그의 예술을, 그가 만들어내는 다채로움을, 그리고 어쩌면 파티 포이즌까지도.

 

*

 

구울은 얼어붙은 포이즌을 어깨로 밀치면서 하얀 레이 건을 움켜쥐었다.

 

*

 

저만치 떨어진 유일한 광원인 작은 모닥불이 땀범벅이 된 포이즌의 살갗을 은은하게 빛나게 했다. 구울은 그 엷은 반짝임에 가볍게 입을 다시 한 번 맞추었다. 춉, 하고 입술이 떨어지자 상대는 푸흐흐 하는 이상한 웃음소리를 냈다. 좁아터진 자동차의 뒷좌석은 두 사람이 함께 눕기에 너무 좁았지만 구울은 이대로 시간이 멈추어버렸으면 하고 생각했다.

포이즌은 구울의 벗은 상체를 조심스레 손끝으로 만졌다. 태양 아래에서 타지 않은 말간 피부에 아로새겨진 수많은 문신, 부상의 흔적, 그리고 불그레한 키스마크들. 구울은 누운 채로 그가 하는 양을 가만히 지켜보았다. 목, 어깨, 가슴, 허리, 골반을 따라 천천히 움직이던 손이 어느 순간 멈추었다.

"난 세상이 더 다채로워지면 좋겠어."

"이미 그렇잖아."

구울은 주위를 손짓했다. 이 차, 우리 옷, 네 머리, 다이너, 아니면 그냥 이 사막 자체.

"내 세상만 그렇지. 배터리 시티를 생각해봐. 아직도...그냥 너무 하얗잖아."

"..."

"저 애가 배터리 시티를 무너뜨릴 거야. 그리고 난 그때 저 하얀 도시가 알록달록하게 물들었으면 좋겠어."

구울은 몸을 조금 틀어 별이 박힌 검은 하늘을 올려다보며 그렇게 말하는 포이즌이 아름답다고 생각했다. 빨강, 초록, 파랑, 보라가 검고 희고 단조로운 배터리 시티를 물들일 미래를 꿈꾸는 그의 녹갈색 눈은 하늘의 별들만큼이나 총총히 빛났다.

 

*

 

"제라드."

구울은 며칠 전 자동차 뒷좌석의 가죽 시트 위에 누워 절정을 맞이하며 연달아 울부짖었던 이름을 나직히 말해보았다. 제라드. 제라드 웨이. 이름의 주인은 베터리빙 사의 건물 외벽만큼이나 창백한 얼굴을 그의 앞에 들이댔다. 포이즌의 입이 움직였지만 음성은 들리지 않았다. 사실 어떠한 소리도 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 제 끔찍한 사격 실력을 이제서야 인정한 건지, 빨간 레이 건을 남은 동료에게 던져준 다음 드라큘로이드들과 육탄전을 벌이고 있는 코브라 키드, 양 손에 총을 하나씩 쥔 채로 두 사람 몫을 하는 제트 스타, 그리고 그들 주위의 허공을 가르는 빛과 살이 찢어지고 뼈가 부서지는 소리. 어떤 것도.

출처가 불분명한 피가 방울방울 묻은 포이즌의 예쁘장한 얼굴에는 걱정, 분노, 상실, 슬픔, 공허 따위의 감정들이 뒤섞여 있었다. 손으로는 피에 젖고 찢어진 티셔츠를 위로 끌어올리며 배에 난 구멍에서 쏟아져나오는 피를 막으며 소리치는 것 같았다.  _대체 왜 그랬어, 왜! 왜 네가 죽어야 하는데?_ 왜냐고 묻는 그 표정이 자신에게 어째서 배터리 시티로 돌아가고 싶냐고 물었던 그때와 너무나도 같았기에 구울은 마음이 조금 아팠다.

왜냐니. 몰라서 물어?

넌 할 일이 있잖아. 다채로운 세상을 꿈꾸잖아. 

너와 함께 꿈꿀 수만 있다면, 네 꿈이 이뤄져서 돔 안에 갇힌 이 새하얀 세상을 온갖 색채가 물들이게 된다면 죽는 것도 괜찮을 것 같았으니까.

너라면 내 몫까지 대신 살면서 언젠가는 네가 꿈꾸던 그 세상을 만들 수 있을 것 같으니까.

넌 우리 꿈을 이뤄줄 거니까.

목에 걸린 그 말들 대신 입 밖으로 토해낸 것은 시뻘건 피였다. 찰박거리며 떨어진 핏방울들이 흰 바닥 위로 붉게 번져나가는 모습에 그는 배터리 시티의 하얀 벽 위로 흩뿌려질 스프레이 페인트 자국들을 상상했다. 거리를 시끄럽게 울릴 본 조비의 노래들. 거기에 맞추어 웃고 떠드는, 마약으로 통제되지 않은 감정을 온전히 표출하는 사람들. 생기가 넘치는 도시. 그리고 그걸 바라보며 미소짓는 포이즌, 파티 포이즌, 제라드 웨이를.

구울은 포이즌을 처음 만났던 날을 떠올렸다. 아직 몸이 적응하지 못했던 뜨거운 태양 아래에서 그는 찬란하게 반짝였었다. 가볍게 부는 바람에 불타는 듯한 빨간 머리는 살며시 흔들렸었고, 조각같은 코와 이마, 촘촘하고 긴 속눈썹이 드리우는 그림자 아래에서도 유리구슬처럼 맑게 빛나는 녹갈색 눈은 자신을 빤히 쳐다보았었다. 그리고 프랭크는 바로 그 순간, 눈이 아플만큼 화려한 그의 색채와 아름다움에 강렬하게 매료되었었다.

펀 구울, 프랭크는 눈을 천천히 감고는 자신의 배에서 왈칵거리며 흘러나오는 피를 멈추려고 애쓰는 포이즌의 손 위에 제 손을 얹었다. 오랜 시간 동안 운전대를 잡고 총을 들며 굳은살이 딱딱하게 박인 손가락을 어루만지며 가죽 장갑에 싸인 손등을 덮어 잡았다. 별을 보며 공상하고 또 공상하던 예쁜 눈에 잔뜩 고인 눈물이 그의 뺨을 따라 흘러내리는 것을 보며, 그는 첫만남 때 그랬듯 목소리를 쥐어짜내다시피 해 중얼거렸다.

"네 꿈속에서 같이 살아갈게."


End file.
